monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajax Zervas
Ajax Perseus Zervas, sometimes called AJ, is the 1750-year-old son of Aegeus and Demetria Zervas, the Greecian vampires. He is the heir of Zervas Flight, a travel-based company, and is engaged to Galina Ivanov, heiress of Ivanov Trade Corporation. He is hesitant about marrying Galina so soon, that he's been thinking about dropping out of school to avoid it altogether. However, he knows that if he did, his half-brother Miles would inherit the company, something he doesn't want either. See, his life is confusing. Biography Personality Appearance Ajax is an extremely handsome Greek vampire, inheriting many of his father's looks, but his mother's warm brown eyes. He has the classic Greek skin tone, olive, and pale, golden-blonde hair, which he keeps shoulder-length, with a bit of style. He is extremely tall, standing at 6"5', towering over many ghouls and mansters, and also his fiancée, Galina (who is 5"3'). His attire changes depending on his mood, he likes to keep to his scare-heritage but also give it a mix of modernness. Ajax has both his ears pierced, both having tiny gold, hoop-like earrings, which he was given by his sister. Powers & Abilities Ajax possesses the natural standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire. * Vampire physiology: Ajax's vampire physiology grants him several abilities. ** Bat transformation: He can change into a bat at will. It's unknown how he gained it. *** Bat physiology: When transformed, his bat physiology grants her several abilities. **** Flight: In her bat transformation, Ajax is able to achieve flight. **** Aerial Adaptation: He is able to adapt to high altitude environments. **** Echolocation: He can determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. ** Levitation: He can levitate at a small height. ** Hanging from surfaces: Ajax is able to hang from any ceiling, no matter what material. * Semi-Immortality: Unless injured to the point he can't recover, Ajax can continue living. History Relationships Family Parents Father - Aegeus Zervas Mother - Demetria Zervas Siblings Sister - Cassandra Zervas Half-Brother - Miles Moretti-Zervas Friends Andrei Vasile Alessio Nikolay Romance Fiancée - Galina Ivanov Ajax actually has only known Galina for about three years, meeting her when he started attending Cunoştinţe Academy. While home visiting his family, he was surprised to find Galina and her family at his place; it was later revealed that he and Galina were engaged and will be married to unite the two companies once he and Galina graduate. He and Galina are expected to marry right after they graduate, both are uncertain about it, especially being they just got engaged two years ago (basically ninth grade, they are eleventh grade). Enemies Miles Moretti-Zervas Ajax's only known enemy really is his half-brother. For unknown reasons, the two brothers are literally at war with their father's company. Ajax doesn't reveal it, while Miles does. Miles clearly wants the company, feeling he is better suited for it over Ajax. It's also possible, that Miles claims he's better because he is jealous over his brother. Pet Trivia * His full name is Ajax Perseus Zervas. ** The name Ajax is of Greek origin. ** The name Perseus is of Greek origin. ** The name Zervas is of Greek origin. * Ajax is very hesitant about marrying Galina so young (basically when he's 18) and is very much against arranged marriages. ** The only reason he's agreeing to the marriage is so his half-brother doesn't get the company. *** The reason why he doesn't want Miles to gain the company is unknown. Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampire